I'm Nothing Like Her
by rainingstars123
Summary: Leah Knows how it feels to lose the love of your life. When Jacob loses his he stays with Leah to help get over Bella. What will happen when Leah thinks he's all better? What if he knows he's all better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I know that I'm making another story but i just had this idea in my head this morning so i made it a story.-rainingstars123**

* * *

Chapter 1- Stay

"Leah, can you take this to Jacob's house? Billy went out fishing with Charlie for the weekend and I don't want the poor starve to death." Sue says while putting some frybread and beans in different containers.

"What? Why me? Mom, Seth likes Jacob better with his little bro-mance." I say while getting up from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Because I know if Seth goes over there he won't come back until next week again." She says.

"Fine but if I don't come back then say it was an Amber Alert." I say while we both laugh.

"Just go before Jacob decides to burn the house down trying to cook." She says while slapping my butt with a kitchen towel.

Before I close the door I turn around with my main body outside the door but my head still sticking in. "Amber Alert" I whisper loudly and earn a giggle back from mom then leave.

While I'm walking to Jacob's house I think about anything. Ever sense I went to Jacob's pack I've been happier and more of the old Leah. Even the other pack with Paul, Jared, Sam, and the other pups want to see the new Leah. When Embry and Quil were talking to the other pack members they told them that I'm not the Bitter Harpy anymore and actually look cuter and sweeter then before the guys didn't believe it at first but then I just had to come down from my room with my headphones on and laugh at the George Lopez I have on my ipod. I didn't see them at first so I went straight to the kitchen to sneak w frybreads for Seth and me. I go back into the living room with my headphones off and was going to hand them to Seth but I stopped when I saw old pack members with eyes wide, smiles, and others goofy grins. It was silent when I handed my little brother the frybread.

"Marry me." One of the pups sigh out and that just made me laugh so hard I fell to the ground but didn't get hurt because 3 pups had jumped up and caught me before I hit the floor. I'm still laughing in the process and all three fight to who wants to carry me bridal style to the now empty couch.

"That was so funny." Is all I say while hopping out of the three pairs of arms and put my headphones on to walk back to my room.

From then on the other pack always ask were I am so Jacob has to always tell them to go away before he tells Sam to have them patrol the area the whole week.

When I get to Jacob's house I see the back side of him just standing there next to the mailbox.

"Jake, my mom got you some food because she didn't want you to starve." I say but get nothing back. Then I see something in his hands but just glance at it.

"Are you okay, Jake?" I whisper. And lay the food on the ground.

Jacob turns around and puts his arms under my arms and my torso all the way around and buries his face into my neck. I look at the purple paper on the ground and realize why Jacob is like this.

"Jacob. It's okay, calm down." I say while hugging him and stroking his hair.

"Leah, I loved her. Bella was the only thing I wanted. Leah, I'm in pain." He sobs out in my neck.

Still shocked I hold Jake there for 3 more minutes until I tell him to come with me.

I grab the food and lay it on the table still pulling Jake along and walk up stairs to his room and sit him on his bed but he's still crying.

I sit next to him and he leans over and hugs me again.

He's probably tired because he just got out of patrol so I lay him down still holding me and he loosens his grip but doesn't let go. Now I'm able to see his face. He has tears still coming down and I wipe them away with my thumb.

As I do that he looks at me and just stares for a while until I run my hands through his hair again and he closes his eyes. 10 minutes pass and he starts to snore lightly but never loosens his grip around me. I try to wiggle my way out of his arms for a while.

When I do I get up and head for the door to call my mom.

"Please, don't leave. I need you here with me." Jake says while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Okay I won't go. I'm just going to call home really quick." I say and he nods. I step out and dial my house phone.

"Hello?" I here Sue say.

"Hey mom I don't think I can come home tonight. I went to give Jacob the food and when I got here he saw the wedding invitation for Bella & Edward. He had a mental break down and wants me to stay with him and I think I should because I think he might even try to hurt himself. Is that okay with you?" I ask.

"Oh my god ,of course honey. Stay until he gets better." She says.

"Thanks mom. Bye." I hang up and walk back into the room and lay on my back next to Jacob with his eyes closed but not asleep. He snakes his arm around my stomach and pulls me closer. I don't mind because all I wanted to do was hold someone or something when Sam broke my heart so I don't blame him. After a while I hear Jakes snores again and fall asleep my self.

* * *

so wha did you Think? i think i want reviews so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Velvet

I wake up with something heavy on my left shoulder. I look down to and see a sound asleep Jake. I look at his clock on the bedside and it says 8:30pm. When did I get here anyway? I take out my phone to check when the time I called my mom was and find out it was at 1:04pm, we've been sleeping for 7 hours!! He must be hungry.

Now I'm just looking at the fan on the wall while Jacob sleeps. I wonder when he will wake up. I wonder what he's dreaming about or who he's dreaming about.

After about 15 minutes of comfortable silence Jake starts to slur and finally wake up. He puts his left hand on the bed on my right side for support as he uses the other hand as the same but the other side. He takes his head off my shoulder and looks at me. He actually looks like he was a beam of happiness and then it falls. He remembers the wedding. That damn Bella thinks she could just send an invite to Jake like that, I swear she will not get the end of me or the pack.

"Leah, I'm kind of hungry." He says that makes me remember when we used to be 7 years old again and that makes me smile.

"Okay so lets go in the kitchen and eat because my mom made Frybead and Beans. I say while we both get up.

I start walking to the hallway when I find Jake still in his room looking at the ground to stare off in space. I walk back to him and grab his hand and walk both of us to kitchen to sit him in the kitchen table chair.

After heating up the food I put the beans on one half of the round frybead and pull the empty half over it like a taco. I put it on a plate and sit the food in front of Jake. He looks at me sheepishly/sadly then talks.

"Sorry but I eat it with cheese and I don't think we have any."

I laugh a little before answering. "Yeah so do I. Is it okay for me to go down the street the gas station to go get one? Or do you want me to stay with you right now?"

Once again I'm pulled into a hug in a nanosecond. At first I feel _very _uncomfortable sitting in his lap but then I get used to it because I know he means no harm. After about 3 minutes I hear Jake speak again.

"Yeah now it's okay to go but don't be too long though" he says in a sad voice.

I check my pocket and find my money still in there; I thought it fell out, oh well. I'm walking on the sidewalk now and see a black car go by but don't really look up and keep walking. I start to think about Jake and him being the new pack leader. I know he said he just felt tied down with not being the pack leader but there as to be more. Was his being tied down really that bad? I look up and see that I'm already at the gas station so I step in and find the cheese and get 2 Dr. Pepper's too. I go up to pay and when the guy was scanning the items I see the black car from earlier speed off. Um, that's kind of weird. I walk to the house again but when I get in the driveway I see tire skid marks, then I remember the black car. I drop the bad and run into the house to see a broken lamp and a shattered chair on the living room floor, but how did the kitchen chair get into the living room? After my question I see 4 glasses fly next to the shattered chair. _That's how the chair got in here._

I run into the kitchen in my werewolf speed and find Jacob with tears in his eyes holding a knife in his hand and was about to slice a line on his wrist, I run to him and grab the sharp part of the knife and feel it go into my palm in a line from the friction. Still holding the knife I feel pain rise in my hand but don't find the will to speak. Then I feel liquid in my hand and see velvet run down to my elbow and drip to the wooden floor. Jacob was the first to recover from the shock and pulls his arms around my waste and carries me to the sink and turns the knob to see pouring water come from the silver tube. He opens my hand and the knife falls to the bottom of the sink with some more velvet liquid. Pulled to the water I feel my hand throb but I'm still not in speaking mode. I start to see the skin build a web and then it soon clears as if anything ever happened.

"Jacob, what happened?" I ask while spinning around and still see tears stream from his eye's but when I ask, tears start to pour from Jacob's eyes.

"Bella came….I asked why, why she was marrying him… I told her I loved her but she just told me it was a mistake to have. I they to talk to her but she didn't want anything to do with me." He said.

"Leah, I want it to stop. I want the pain to stop." He sobs and I hold him again while he cries.

He wants the pain to stop. I think I know the way to make it stop.


End file.
